Just Curious
by PoisonBones
Summary: Hestia never wanted to be a virgin goddess, she just didn't want to cause a war, and because of this she has come through as a young immature child. But what happens when she starts to wonder? Nothing nasty, sorry. Just a little fic about our favorite hearth goddess and an unsuspecting god. Please enjoy!


**Hey, it's me PoisonBones. Just got this little idea when I was with my oldest brother, who is really strong and can still throw me over his shoulder with one arm even though I'm over a hundred and pounds. So I got to thinking about Hestia and how she never really wanted to be a virgin goddess and I came up with this. Please read and review, I want any flames you have for me, so please do tell me exactly what you think.**

I stuck the poker back into the hearth in the center of the throne room. My strawberry blonde locks fell in front of my face, and I blew them away as they fell in my flame colored eyes. Normally, I chose to keep my hair short, especially in my 6 year old form, but today Zeus had held a meeting for the eclipse, and Hera had forced me to lengthen it so that she could twirl it into braids about my head. I had removed the braids as soon as the meeting let out, but of course Aphrodite had swooned over the brilliant red waves that had incased my head where my normal flat hair should've been. Everyone else had long since drifted away from their thrones and to their rooms and homes to lay their weary heads to rest.

I now sat alone in the throne room, pondering. Now, most girls, okay most _virgin_ girls, think about what they will do the next day or what might occur, or if you're Artemis, who mainly just tried to figure out where Apollo hid the pearl clip Zeus had given her on her 12th birthday. Usually I, Hestia, wondered which logs to place upon the fire, so that I could sleep a full night with no worries of it dying away. But not tonight. Tonight I was puzzled over Aphrodite and Athena's conversation. It was quite often that these two would gossip over things such as battles, rumors, fashion. Boys.

It was an accident this time that I had overheard their entire conversation. Aphrodite had just recently brought another child into the world, and the night before, her and the man had said their goodbyes. You know what kind of _goodbye_ I'm talking about. And Athena, slight, smart Athena, had asked for the details. I hadn't meant to listen in, I really hadn't. But it was too much to bear, and I had. I had heard many things I shouldn't have with my being a chaste goddess, and my curious side took over.

I was now sitting beside my hearth, quiet and confused. I had never really had physical contact with men outside of the slight touch of the hand or the brush of the body as we passed in the hallway, and even then, it was just with my brothers and nephews here upon Olympus. Just with Olympian men, never with a lesser god, and _never_ with a mortal. Now, don't freak out and go 'OH MY GODS, HESTIA IS GOING TO BREAK HER OATH', because I'm not, I want to forever remain a modest and pure maiden. I did however want to touch a man upon the stomach. I had seen the well-toned muscles on the gods here on Olympus. When Apollo shot the basketball towards the hoop, his shirt always pulled up just enough to see his strong torso. The same occurred with Ares when he swung his sword at the electronic training dummies in the courtyard, Hermes when he lazily used his shirt as a rag when he spilled something on the counter, and I wanted to touch them.

I know it sounds strange, but the thought of touching a strong young man anywhere but the hands made my stomach flutter.

DING-DONG-DING-DONG

The large bronze clock on the other side of the room signaled that midnight had crept into the halls of the gods with a great stealth that would make a shadow proud. I knew I needed to rest, so I placed wood over my fire and made my way to the hall. I walked quietly down the passage way that led to my chamber, as not to wake any unfortunate souls who had left their door open. When I realized they were all closed I let my steps come normally and listened to the slapping of my bare feet against the cold marble floor. As I walked by, I named whoevers dorm that I had walked by. A tall steel door, Hephaestus. A white oak door, Athena. Twirling and intertwined grape vines, Dionysus. I couldn't help but smile as I passed two solid hedge doors. Apollo and Artemis rooms are right beside each other's, and they are linked by a passage on the east wall. At night, this passage was open just a crack; just enough to hear each other's sleeping breaths. During the day, this passage is wide open, so that they can both move freely from their room to the others in a matter of seconds. I guess it was a twin thing to have to have this connection for security, and I thought it was beautiful to have someone pretend to pay you no mind but really they care for you in an indescribable way

I stopped in front of my own door and looked it over. It was made of thick mahogany, rubbed down with oil each day so that it shined gallantly in the light of day. I pushed it open and stepped inside. My room was not as bedecked as the other rooms upon Olympus, but in a way, that was what made it as cozy as a fire. Like the door, every furnishing was mahogany, the bed was centered along the north wall, and it was dressed down in orange and red. A dresser was to the right of the bed, and a night stand to the left. There was an armchair beside the hearth on the other side of the room. The walls and ceiling and floors were mahogany, same with the bathroom.

With a sigh I threw off my cloak and laid it on the nightstand and flopped onto my bed, tipping my head back to look at the ceiling. I had seen Apollo do this many times, it usually meant he was thinking, or zoning out. Whichever he felt like at the time. Apollo. He was strong and smart and…..

I rubbed my brow. _'I need to stop thinking about boys.'_ I thought, and it was the truth.

'_But sometimes you wonder about things you shouldn't, right? Is that so bad?'_

And with that thought I drifted into a deep sleep.

My eyes popped open. I had the _weirdest_ dream. Men, I had dreamt about men. Good Gods _why?_

'_You know why you dolt. Now get up, get dressed and go poke somebody in the stomach before your brain explodes.'_

To be totally honest, that was the best idea my brain has ever had. I sat up in my bed and stretched from head to toe. I stood and reached for a fresh chiton that I had laid out the night before. I had fallen asleep in yesterday's clothes and I was surprised at how dirty I felt. Shedding my dirty wear, I pulled the clean one over my head and left to make my way down the hall. The throne room was empty this morning, as usual, but I knew where they were. They were always there in the morning.

"Good morning Hestia." Athena said warmly as I entered the kitchen. She handed me a plate of pancakes with a handful of cereal on the side. Yes cereal, Demeter helped make breakfast this morning. I sat down and started eating.

I got about halfway through my food before I noticed someone was missing, "Where's Apollo?"

"He's still asleep." Artemis mumbled through a mouthful of strawberry yogurt, "You can go wake him up if you want."

With a somewhat evil laugh, I leapt from my seat and fled the kitchen, making my way to the bedchambers. I grinned and giggled like a squirrel on crack the whole way there. Maybe-just maybe- I could rid myself of my curiosity.

I composed myself the best I could as I approached his room. The door was open just a little and I bit my tongue as I pushed it open. Apollo was laying on back; one arm was pulled up beside his head, and the other one lay parallel to his torso. Perfect.

I shivered a little as I approached his bed.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this'_

I was close enough to touch the bed now, and my teeth were chattering audibly. I gripped his gold leaf covers in my hands and took a deep breath.

'_Better now than never'_

I pulled myself up onto the bed and balanced on my knees. Hefting my skirt up to my waist, I threw my right leg over to straddle him. I was sitting on his hips. Gods having a boy underneath you was so _weird._ I couldn't help but wonder what 'It' felt like. I shuddered. Bad thought. Very, very, very bad thought.

I released the hem of my dress and reached gently forward to pull up his shirt. My finger caught his belt loop. I jumped at the sudden pulling sensation in my finger and yanked my hand back. Apollo shifted in his sleep and turned his head the other way. _How on earth was he still asleep_?

'_Who cares? Get it over with already.'_

I reached forward again and pushed his shirt forward until it revealed an inch on his stomach. I hesitated before I pushed it farther up enough to where I could see his belly button. I released the breath I had not noticed I was holding. With a final little push, I could see his full stomach.

For a moment I just stared at it, my curiosity faltering. What was I thinking? I couldn't touch a man, it was against my oath!

'_Too late now.'_

My curiosity returned, and I began to examine him with wonder. His body looked firm, but at the same time soft. I reached out and gently poked a finger into him. I smiled with delight. His stomach was firm _and_ soft, like the perfect mixture of both. I slowly ran my fingers over him, and then gradually picked up speed. I ran my fingers along the curves and edges, traced every muscle. My curiosity didn't go away though. I wondered if all men were like this, strong and smooth. Beautiful. I was starting to understand why Aphrodite spoke of men, at least in one way. Their bodies were stronger than ours, tighter, more lengthened. I giggled gleefully to myself. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be!

"I am starting to wonder what brought you to this action."

I winced at the voice and looked around. Who said that? I froze with my eyes on the door and slowly turned to face the bed. Piercing blue orbs stared back at me. My eyes widened with surprise and guilt, and it was silent for a few moments.

Then I screamed.

It was a high pitched, squeal of a scream. Like a pig.

I jumped, right off of Apollo, the bed, and onto the floor. Without a seconds hesitation I leapt up and raced out of the room. I ran down the hallway and into my own room. I closed the door behind and crawled into my favorite hiding spot, the closet. I curled into a ball in the very back corner and, pushing back the rows of clothing, positioned myself so that I could see the door. The door! When I closed the door behind me it had bounced back from the force, leaving it ajar a couple of inches! I reached forward the pull it to the frame, but I heard footsteps outside. I withdrew my hand returned to my balled up shape in the corner of the closet.

The footsteps came to a halt in front of the door, but whoever it was, they didn't pull it open.

"Hestia, I'm not mad. I just want to know why you were doing…whatever it was that you were doing." It was Apollo.

"No. I am never coming out!" I squeaked back. I was never going to leave this closet again. There was no way in this world I would ever be able to face him again. I can't believe I got caught!

"Hestia, you can't live in the closet."

"Watch me! The nymphs can bring me food and water."

There was a quiet pause. I wondered if Apollo had left, but when I peeked back out at the door, his shadow was still there.

"What's going to happen to the hearth?" Apollo's voice was warm and even. He had thought this question through before he asked. Blast him.

I kept silent. I knew what would happen if I didn't tend to the hearth, and he knew too. I couldn't live in the closet for the rest of eternity; Olympus would go cold and frozen. And I would miss things, like the sun. The sun, Apollo. Y'know, we can't say we'd miss things because then we'd be saying we miss actual people. Sometimes being a goddess sucks.

I shifted. He was right. I sighed, "Fine."

As soon as the word passed my lips, the closet opened and light replaced the dark. I was swooped by my arms out of the corner and onto Apollo's hip, as if I were a small child. Which, right now, I was in the form of. He closed the closet door and carried me over to the bed.

Setting me gently down he asked, "So why were you touching my stomach?"

I rolled my shoulders and looked down at the floor, "I was just curios is all."

"Why? You're a virgin; you shouldn't want to touch men."

"I didn't want to be. I wanted to marry and settle down with someone, but everyone wanted my hand in marriage, and I didn't want to start a war between you all."

"So, you got curious and wanted to know what it was like to touch a man somewhere other than the hands?"

I thought about that, "Y'know, you might want to get a new vocabulary. The way you said, people wouldn't what _somewhere _you were implying_."_

"You got a point."

"I always do."

He looked me up and down, "Sorry if I scared you."

"When?" I frowned. Why would I be scared, I was just embarrassed.

"When I woke up and you were sitting on me. You screamed, sounded like a guinea pig."

I laughed, "Yeah I remember that. No I wasn't scared. I was just really embarrassed."

"Ah. So, we good?"

"We're good."

"You know if you ever need anything you can come to me, right?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"No problem. And if you ever get curious again, just ask okay?"

"Okay."

Apollo turned and made his way toward the door, but I had a question.

"Hey Apollo?"

"What?"

"What do boys feet look like?"


End file.
